Forbidden Love
by Ryuuko Izawa
Summary: 8 year old Yagami Light and 10 year old L Lawliet met at a hospital by chance. The friendship they developed as children lasted for years. Things begin to change though, when Light falls in love with L. What about L's childhood friend and Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane? And who's this girl claiming to be L's fiancé? Suddenly, L as a lot more to deal with than just his weak health.
1. Meeting

**Hey there! I'm back after, I don't know how many months, with my first Death Note story. It's also my first multi-chapter story. Characters may be a bit OOC, especially in the beginning since they are still children. Please like and review and advise me how to improve this story. Sorry but the chapters will be a bit short towards the beginning. Please read and enjoy.  
Disclaimer - I do not own Death Note and its characters.  
Warnings - Shounen ai in the beginning and Yaoi later. Rated T for future chapters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Meeting**_

Eight year old Yagami Light coughed as tears spilt from his eyes. The pain — he didn't want to feel it anymore.

Sachiko herself felt like crying as she cradled the shivering child in her arms. 'Soichiro, hurry! Please! I don't think Light can take it anymore.'

Soichiro looked at the back seat where his wife and daughter were trying to comfort his son who was withering in pain.

'Papa, mama, onii-tan will be owkay, wight?', four year old Yagami Sayu asked.

Soichiro sighed. 'I sure hope so…'

The detective pressed on the accelerator and sped through the empty mid-night roads towards the hospital.

* * *

Light was admitted due to high fever and a flu that went out of hand. He was put in room 202 with another child. His parents were told that his son would make a full recovery but would have to stay in the hospital for a few days. They were also told that they could meet him the following morning.

* * *

Lawrence Lawliet or L Lawliet as he preferred, was a light sleeper. He woke up at the sound of the door opening and whispered voices from the other side of the curtain that separated his bed from the one next to it.

He wanted to see who his room mate would be, hoping it would not be an annoying little girl like last time. L frowned at that memory. It was when he was hospitalized a few months back due to a bad case of malaria. He had a weak body so he got sick often.

Little ten year old L tried to get out of bed so he could see who occupied the bed beside his, only to note with annoyance that his movement was limited due to an oxygen mask over his mouth and various needles piercing his body.

He groaned when he felt his throat clench up and felt a growing urge to cough. He tried to take off the oxygen mask as quickly as possible. This proved difficult as the needles tugged on his skin, causing him pain. At last, he managed to remove the mask and gave a horse cough, splattering the pure white bed sheets with his red blood. Taking a shuddering breath, he coughed again, causing more of the red liquid to come out of his mouth. The boy clutched his aching chest, hoping, _begging_, for the coughing fit to stop.

* * *

Yagami Soichiro, who had asked the doctors if he could accompany Light to his room, was not one to get annoyed easily, but when it came to his son or daughter, he was very well ready to murder someone if he had to. So, he wasn't pleased in the least when he heard harsh, loud coughs issuing from the neighboring bed.

The nurse had a panicked expression on her face as she hurried over to the next bed.

Soichiro sighed and looked down at his son who had woken up. Light looked at the curtain between the two beds and looked back up at his father. Soichiro sighed again and lifted Light in his arms and walked over to the next bed where the younger would satisfy his curiosity.

* * *

Light looked up as his father stopped in front of the other bed only to be completely mesmerized. What he saw next was an image that was like it had been painted. It had imprinted itself in the child's mind for the years to come.

There, on the bed, sat a pale boy, illuminated by the faint glow if the moon. He shook his head lightly, as if to get rid of some unwanted thoughts plaguing his mind, causing his wild, raven locks to dance about around his head under the glow of the moonlight. Sweat soaked his skin, making a bit of his hair stick to his face, yet, as the moonlight reflected off the droplets, it almost looked as if he was studded with diamonds. His entire being seemed to glow. Light was totally mesmerized by this beautiful boy.

The boy looked at Light and smiled, 'I am L…'

* * *

The moment L started coughing, a nurse rushed over and first patted him on the back to relieve him of his cough and then wiped the still dripping blood from his mouth. She then took the blood stained sheets off the bed and went to replace them with fresh sheets.

During the time she was gone, a man carrying a child appeared around the divider curtain. L was suddenly scared. In the past, overprotective parents have scolded him because his coughing or something woke up their own sick children. But this man looked kind. Slightly annoyed but kind. His face also held a touch of concern. He wouldn't scold or hurt him.

L shook his head to get rid of the thought of the man being mean to him. Instead he smiled at them, especially at the feverish looking child in the man's arms and said, 'I am L…'

The boy looked at L with a confused expression, no doubt curious about the strange name. L wondered for a moment if the boy would ask him about it, but instead the boy said, 'My name is Yagami Light. It's written as 'Moon' but read as 'Light'.'

L smiled. The boy himself had a strange name, huh? 'Lawrence Lawliet', said he, 'though I prefer being referred to as L. I'm British and I moved here to Japan about five or so years back, so I can't really say how my name is written in Japanese since it won't make much sence, but I can tell you how to spell it in English.' L gave a small chuckle at the end.

Light giggled. 'L, lets be friends!'

L smiled. 'Okay!'

* * *

**How was the first chapter? Please like and review.  
****~Ryuuko**


	2. Family

**Finally chapter two is up. It took me some time cause my exams were going on. Umm... to all major yaoi lovers who read Death Note stories with all yaoi pairings, sorry but L x Light would be the only yaoi pairing in this story. The other pairings would be :-  
L/Light  
****L/? (Decided not to reveal her yet)  
****L/OC  
****Light/Misa  
****Light/Kiyomi  
****Kiyomi/Mikami  
****Sayu/Mello  
****Sayu/Near  
****Sayu/Matt**

**Disclaimer :- I do not own Death Note and its characters. I decided to make Trauma Team characters as some of the doctors and nurses. I don't own TT either.  
They'd also be playing a major part in the story so I'll mention the pairings from TT beforehand as well :-  
CR-S01/Maria  
CR-S01/Tomoe  
Gabriel/Lisa  
****Hank/Claire  
****Navel (Little Guy)/Naomi (Kimishima NOT Misora)**

**No flames for any of the pairings, please!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Family**_

Light's family crowded around his bed as he was being bombarded with questions regarding his condition, 90% of which came from Sachiko with a few inputs from Sayu. He brushed of their worries by telling them he was fine and he felt a lot better than he did the night before. Then he coughed. This immediately turned Sachiko's worry switch back on and she began fussing over the boy all over again, much to the said boy's annoyance.

While Light was busy cursing his luck and himself for getting _sick_ and having his mother fuss over him to a point where it gets too damn _annoying_, the door to the room opened. L, who had gone for an x-ray, walked in, closing the door behind him. Seeing Light's parents there, he bowed deeply in respect.

'Hello', L greeted politely, instantly winning the older one of the two female's heart.

'What a polite little boy', Sachiko cooed, making L, who wasn't very good at socialising, blush. 'Oh my! How cute! What's your name sweety?'

'L-Lawrence Lawliet, ma'am', L replied softly, 'I'm usually referred to as L though.'

'Lawrence? You're not Japanese?'

'I am a quarter Japanese, ma'am. I was born in Winchester though.'

'Oh? You're English then? The other three quarters I mean', Sachiko said with a giggle.

'I'm only a quarter English as well, ma'am. I'm Japanese and Russian from my mother's side and English and French from my father's side.'

'W-Wow! What school do you go to?', the woman said, having an expression of awe on her face.

'I don't go to school. I can't because of my weak health. My parents got a personal tutor for me.'

'Weak health? Must be tough', her expression had now changed to one of concern and pity. It was obvious that she had taken a liking to the odd boy. 'What—?'

'Mom! Quit interrogating him!', Light interrupted, annoyed.

'Light-kun, it's quite alright', L reassured him.

'Are- are you sure? I mean—'

'It's perfectly alright.'

The whole time young Sayu was gaping at L, awestruck by his polite style of speaking and his composure when being practically interrogated by a complete stranger. She could never manage that. Before realising it she yelled out, 'Cool! Onii-tan, thish nii-tan ish sho cool! Cooler than Nea'!'

Little Sayu's words made the ears of everyone in the room perk up. 'Near?', her father and brother asked simultaneously.

'Uh-huh! He'sh an yea' older than me and he goesh to the shame nuwsewy shchool ash me! He'sh shuper cool! But thish nii-tan ish cooler!'

'Near?', L looked at the young girl, 'Is his real name Nate River?'

'Nii-tan knows Nea'?'

'Yeah, he's my younger brother. Well, he's adopted.'

'That'sh sho cool! Eto… what'sh ad-wo-pw-ed'

L chuckled softly at her attempts to pronounce the word, which led to another coughing fit. Soichiro jumped up from his seat and walked over to the slickly boy. Bending down, he placed a hand on his back, gently rubbing it.

When L stopped coughing a little while later, Soichiro asked, 'You okay?'

L looked up to see four pairs of concerned eyes directed towards him. L nodded. 'I'm fine', he said, removing the hand he had in front of his mouth when suddenly Soichiro grabbed it and took a good look at it.

'You're… coughing up blood…', he said, shakily.

'It's normal', L replied.

'Normal?!', Light and his mother exclaimed simultaneously.

'I have bacterial pneumonia. I've been infected by two different bacteria at once — Legionella and Klebsiella, the latter having bloody sputum as a symptom.'

The two adults looked at the boy in awe. Their own son was a genius but this boy was on a whole other level. The way he calmly explained his condition, one in which grown men would also panic; his using names of bacteria the two had never heard of — if they gave someone a description of just his personality, one would never even think that he's just a ten year old child and not a forty year old doctor.

'C-Come on. Lets get you to bed, shall we?', Soichiro said with an awkward smile on his face.

L nodded and began making his way to the bed, not feeling well at all. Black spots began to appear in front of his eyes. He felt his body felt heavy all of a sudden and he felt his knees buckle. Before he knew it, the ground was racing up to meet him. He prepared himself for the hard impact and he pain that accompanies it as his fading vision finally left him.

But the pain never came.

He forced his eyes to clear up as he looked on either sides of himself to find Soichiro and Light holding him up.

'Hey! You okay? L!', Light's voice sounded distantly in L's ears. His vision began to black out again as he was dragged to his bed by Soichiro.

'Sachiko! Call a nurse! Hurry!', Soichiro yelled.

Sachiko obliged and practically ran out of the room. She saw a nurse walking in the direction of the room and called out to her. She quickly ushered her in. Three children worriedly followed her.

After entering the room, the nurse made a bee-line to L's bed. Noticing L's panting, the nurse quickly placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. She pressed a hand to the boy's forehead and, feeling the burning skin under her hand, pressed a button next to the bed.

'Dr. Cunningham!', she yelled into the intercom, 'This is Emma. Please come to room 202 immediately. I repeat, please come to room 202 immediately.'

The children who had come in with Emma ran towards L's bed.

'Onii-chan are you okay', one of them, a red head with goggles on his head, asked. He grabbed hold of L's hand and held it close.

L smiled at the boy. 'Don't worry, Matt. I'm fine', he weakly replied.

'Okay, coming through.'

Everyone looked towards the source of the voice. It was a tall and handsome man, who looked like he was in his late twenties or maybe early thirties with straggly greenish-brown hair and brown eyes. The man made his way to L's bed and sat down on a chair placed next to the bed.

'You okay kid?', he asked L in a kind voice. 'Need anything? Feeling pain anywhere?'

'My- My chest hurts when I breath.'

'Your chest, huh? Emma, give him more painkillers.'

'Yes sir!', Emma said and quickly left the room.

'Dr. Cunningham', a little boy caught his attention. 'Nii-chan will be okay, right?'

Dr. Cunningham smiled at the boy. 'Of course', he said, 'I am his doctor after all!' He grinned boastfully.

'Yeah Gabe… you're the best…', a blond kid said, sarcastically, making Dr. Cunningham glare at him. The kid smirked.

'C'mon kid, drink some water. It'll do you good', Dr. Cunningham told L, helping him to sit up. He then put a glass of water to his lips and helped him drink.

Meanwhile, the third kid, an Albino, began idly chatting with Sayu. It was a funny sounding conversation. There didn't seem to be much age difference between them, but Sayu still could not pronounce many words correctly while the other kid could already speak clearly. During the length of their conversation, Light and his father were busy glaring at the boy, not liking that their little Sayu was growing up so fast.

'I think we should head home now', Soichiro said, a bit too loudly than he had originally intended to. 'I also have to get to work. C'mon Sayu.'

Sayu pouted at her father. 'Can I stway? Pwetty pwease?', Sayu begged, giving her father her most adorable puppy eyes. 'Nea's hea' too?'

'Let her stay Soichiro. You can pick her up after work. Or I'll just come and pick her up if you're late', Sachiko told her husband just as he opened his mouth to protest.

'F-Fine', he said reluctantly with a sigh.

'Yay! Thwank you Papa!', Sayu yelled loudly.

'Shh!'

Sayu looked back to see who was shushing her and saw Dr. Cunningham lightly stroking L's hair. *Sleeping* L's hair.

'Sowwy', she whispered. By this time, her parents had already left after bidding their son goodbye.

'Well…', the doctor said, standing up, 'he should rest for now. Make him take the pain killers when Emma comes back with them.'

'Gotcha, Gabriel', the blond said with a grin.

Gabriel ruffled his hair. 'Behave yourself, Mello. Don't make too much noise or your brother might wake up. Matt, Near, keep an eye on Mello.'

'Alright!', the two boys said in unison.

'Why you—!', Mello said, sorry _yelled_. The first thing the diagnostician did was hit the boy on the head.

'I told you— keep it down! It'll be your fault if your brother is unable to sleep and recover his health!', he scolded.

'S-Sorry…', Mello said softly, looking down shamefacedly and nursing a lump on his head.

Gabriel nodded and left. The kids in the room all stared after him. Once he was out of sight, the three new comers all pounced at Light's bed.

'You're his room mate?'

'What's your name?'

'Do you play any video games?'

Before Light knew it, he was being bombarded with all sorts of different questions.

'I-I'm Yagami Light…', he introduced himself somewhat nervously, not getting any of the questions they were asking him save the name and the question about the games. Seriously, what was that about anyway?

'I'm Mail Jeevas. You can call me Matt', the red-head who asked about the games introduced himself. Pointing the blond and albino, he said, 'This in Mihael Kheel or Mello and this is Nate River or Near.'

'I'm Yagami Shayu!', Sayu yelled out, 'I'm Light nii-tan's li'l shishtah!'

The three boys grinned at Sayu.

'And we, though not by blood, are L's brothers!'

* * *

**Well, second chapter is done. Please like and review. Once again, no flames please.  
Those who have a Wii or DSi, you must try the Trauma Center series. It's AWESOME!  
~Ryuuko**


	3. Worry

**Hey! Third chapter's up! I wanted people to have an "aww" feeling while reading the initial part of my story so I thought, 'What better way to make people go "aww" than having a lot of fluff as two children inexperienced in love develop their relationship." So, with that in mind, this a fluffy chapter. :)  
******Disclaimer :- I do not own Death Note or Trauma Team.****

* * *

_**Chapter 3 : Worry**_

The six kids had a lot of fun during the day. After L woke up, they played some games, chatted and Mello even attempted to play a prank on Near which went horribly wrong after Sayu began yelling about how he should not bully younger children right at the moment Mello's "plan" was about to be put to motion. Light and L enjoyed a lot.

Then things began going downhill.

At about mid-night, Light woke to the sounds of whining. He quickly got out of his own bed and walked over to the neighbouring one — L's bed.

As he walked around the dividing curtain, what he saw made his heart leap to his throat. There lay L, clutching his stomach, whimpering and in obvious pain.

Light found out from Gabriel that out of the two bacteria L had contracted, Legionella had abdominal pain as a symptom. Remembering how his mother comforted him, Light climbed on L's bed and lay down beside him, pulling the older boy into a hug. L, who had woken up due to the pain, looked at Light as the smaller child placed a hand on his abdomen and began rubbing his stomach gently.

L closed his eyes, sighing softly. It felt good. But, what if Light's fever worsens because of him. What if Light ends up contracting the bacteria L has. L couldn't let Light be exposed to a secondary infection. L could already feel Light's overheated body and knew that the boy wasn't in the best condition either.

When L told Light what was bothering him, the younger just smiled. 'Don't worry about it', he told L, 'If I had to contract it, I would already have had by now. Let's just try to concentrate on making you feel better.'

With that Light pulled L closer to his own body and placed his forehead between L's chin and shoulder, breathing in the older panda-eyed boy's scent. He began humming softly and L felt his eyes droop as Light's voice lulled him to sleep.

Soon enough Light, too, was overcome by drowsiness and the two boys spent the night, snoring away in each-other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Light woke up with no L beside him. He looked up to find Gabriel sitting by his bed. *His* bed. Not L's. Someone had obviously carried him over. He was not surprised. He was, in fact, expecting it.

But where was L? 'Where—?', Light started but stopped as his throat hurt. He felt very weak.

'Hey kid, don't try to talk yet! Here, drink some water. It'll feel good on your throat.', with that, Gabriel helped him sit up and made him drink the water, much like he had done with L the previous day.

'Where's L?', Light asked once the pain in his throat began to dull.

Gabriel sighed and looked at Light straight in the eyes. 'Last night, your fever worsened. The emergency button, for some reason, was not working so L came out to look for someone. His body did not handle the stress well. Right after getting a nurse to check you up, he suddenly collapsed. His lungs are in a very, very bad condition. He's been admitted to the ICU. His chances of survival… are slim…', Gabriel informed him in a grave voice.

Light felt his eyes widen. Gabe's words kept repeating in his mind. *"His chances of survival… are slim…" "chances of survival… are slim…" "survival… are slim…" "are slim…"* It was all his fault. Because of him, L was dying.

Light felt his eyes water until a drop of moisture escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheek. Then another. And another. Soon, Light had his face buried in his hands, sobbing.

'H-Hey kid! Wait! I… Umm…', Gabriel started, placing a hand on Light's back.

'H-Hey, Dr. Cunningham, why is Light-kun crying?', a voice yelled out and Light felt another smaller hand on his back. Light sniffed and wiped his tears and peered at the face looking down at him.

It was L.

Light's lips moved soundlessly, trying to make sense of the events as he stared into the older boy's dark eyes. 'Y-You're', he started, his voice trembling, 'You're ALIVE!'

Light couldn't believe it. He thought L was dead. Or at least near death. That he was or would be the reason for his death. Yet here the boy was, standing in front of him, alive and well. Umm… maybe not well as his face was pale and his cheeks flushed and he was sweating — clear indications of a fever.

But Light didn't care. He hugged the older boy and buried his face into L's chest, sobbing.

L slowly brushed his hands through Light's hair, comforting him, his burning yet clammy fingers leaving a tingling sensation on the boys scalp. Light was glad that his face was not visible as he felt it heat up but not because of the fever.

L, meanwhile, turned towards Gabriel. 'What did you tell him?', he asked the doctor.

'Eh? Nothing much…', Gabriel replied, scratching the back of his neck, 'Just that you *might* be dying. Just wanted to play around with him, ya know?'

L glared. 'Don't kill me off just yet', he spoke angrily in response to which the doctor just grinned sheepishly.

Suddenly, Gabriel felt an arm sling around his neck which was then tightened causing an immediate choking reaction.

'Scaring li'l kids now are ya, Gabe?', a female voice exclaimed as the grip of the arm around his throat tightened.

'M-Maria, stop… it', Gabriel struggled to say.

'No way! How dare you behave like that with patients! Kids no less!', the owner of the arm, a woman, yelled angrily, tightening her hold around his neck. She had tanned brown skin, short hair which was such a dark shade of brown that it almost looked black, green eyes flaring with anger and she wore not the normal doctor's coat or nurse outfit but the clothes of a paramedic. One thing that caught Light's eye was that she had *huge* boobs which seemed to bounce up and down when she moved.

'Dr. Torres, Dr. Cunningham's face is turning blue!', L yelled out.

'Maria!', a new voice shouted and Light looked up to see a pale yet lean man with jet black hair and deep red eyes. He had a really handsome face. Light wondered if he was a model. Or a vampire. His handsome and red eyes seemed to suggest the latter but common sense suggested the former. But both possibilities were defeated as Light noticed the doctor's coat he wore over his clothes.

'Hurry up! We have a surgery to perform!', the beautiful doctor said in a silky smooth voice. His face and eyes betrayed no emotion but Light noticed a slight edge to his voice making it clear that he was angry at the woman.

'Okay! Fine! Geez! You have to make a big deal out of everything, don't ya?', Maria said, letting go of Gabriel. 'See ya 'round, L!'

L smiled at the woman. 'Bye Dr. Torres. Bye Dr. Muller.'

The red eyed man smiled slightly. 'Bye L', he said.

'Come on, Erhard you MORON! Don't you know it's not nice to keep a lady waiting?', Maria's voice yelled out.

The doctor who seemed to be named Erhard Muller gave a last smile before following the big-breasted paramedic.

'Well…', Gabriel started after the two had left, 'I have a patient to see so I'm leaving', he finished, getting up. The as an afterthought, he looked at Light and said, 'Hey kid, sorry 'bout that I just wanted to trouble ya a bit.'

Gabriel ruffled both his and L's hair then left.

The two boys were left alone in the room. Light grabbed hold of L's hospital gown's sleeve making the older boy look down at him.

'Y-You're… okay, right?', Light said his voice shaking. He sobbed and quickly moved his hand to his face as tears began to stream down his face. He was a big boy now and big boys don't cry. They don't show signs of weakness. But… what would he have done if L had died. He didn't want L to die. He had only met the strange dark haired boy the day before the last and he had already grown fond of him. As these thoughts ran through his mind another sob escaped as his body trembled to try and hold them in.

L's eyes softened and he pulled Light into an embrace. He placed a hand on the brunet's head and once again began combing his fingers through Light's hair. 'Don't worry. I'm fine.'

Light nodded into L's chest, the fingers massaging his head feeling really good. He felt his eyes droop and had to suppress a yawn.

'I was worried', Light said as his eyes closed, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Was my "Mission Fluff" successful? Please like and review!  
****~Ryuuko**


	4. Love

**Waah~! It's been ages since I posted a new chapter. Well, a lot of things came up, I started some new anime, studies (I love class 10th's physics. "Magnetic Effect of Electric Current" rocks!), school trips and school in general, new games (Assassin's Creed, Devil May Cry and Trauma Center series) and new book (I'm addicted to "Divergent Trilogy") all combined with the general unwillingness to write. Well, anyhow, I finally finished the fourth chapter so please enjoy! :)  
Disclaimer :- I do not own and Death Note or Trauma Team characters. They belong to their respective owners.  
Now, on with the story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 : Love**_

The front doors of the hospital opened and in walked a small and cute blond girl. She carried two _huge_ bouquets of flowers which were hiding her face and impairing her sight. One bouquet consisted of white lilies and the other had red roses.

She somehow managed to push the flowers away from her face so she could actually see where she was going. As she walked further into the hospital, she found a tuft of familiar greenish-brown hair walking towards the front desk.

'Dr. Cunningham!', the girl called, making the doctor turn around and look at her. 'How's Onii-chan doing?'

'Misa', Gabriel said, bending down to the same eye level as Misa's. 'Umm… he…', he started and then squeezed his eyes shut tight and rushed out, 'He had been doing well in last few days but recently his condition seems to have worsened. He's been complaining of stomach pains, increased chest pains and has an elevated fever.'

He opened his eyes and found that the blond had disappeared.

* * *

_*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*_

Amane Misa sprinted full speed towards room 202 and slammed the door open. 'Onii-chan!', she yelled out and ran to the other side of the dividing curtain. In her haste, she didn't even notice a cell phone with a strap, which had the letter 'L' written in calligraphic old english gothic style, lying on the bedside table. It was the same as the cell phone strap she had given specifically to her boyfriend and to her nii-chan.

'Nii-chan!', she yelled out as she reached the other bed, and what she saw there left her mouth hanging open.

On the bed lay a dark haired, pale boy. He was panting and sweating and his face was flushed. Most of the buttons of his shirt were open revealing his thin torso. Leaning over him was an equally flushed, slightly shorter copper haired boy who clearly had a healthier build than the older of the two. He, too, had the front of his shirt open.

'K-'

The younger had one of his legs between the legs of the older.

'K-'

His hand was extremely close to the older's pant button.

'K-'

_'__Is he going to take them off? But, they're just kids? I-I can't–_

'KYAAAA! LIGHT-KUN IS SEXUALLY HARASSING L NII-CHAN! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT WHEN I'M YOU GIRLFRIEND?! YOU _MMPH—_'

Misa was cut short as a hand was pressed to her mouth. She stared into the brown eyes of the younger boy as he removed his hand from her mouth.

'L-Light-kun?'

'I'm _not_ sexually harassing him. He was shivering and I'd read somewhere that naked body heat is a good way of warming someone. So I was just…', Light mumbled, blushing madly.

Before Misa had a chance to say anything, a low moan followed by a whining sound brought their attention to the sick sleeping boy.

L shifted uncomfortably and moaned as a tear slid down his face.

Light and Misa looked at each other then quickly ran to the boy's bedside. Misa grabbed L's hand and gently squeezed it. L, in response, gave a feeble attempt at squeezing back.

The door suddenly opened and the two children turned to look. Gabriel and Erhard walked in.

'Why the hell were you making so much noise, Misa?!', Gabriel asked her angrily, 'This is a hospital in case you have forgotten!'

'S-Sorry', Misa quietly mumbled.

Erhard, meanwhile, made his way to L's bed and tried to comfort the now sobbing child who was tightly clutching his chest. 'Dr. Cunningham', he called out, 'I think his chest pains have worsened. We need to administer more painkillers.'

'On it!', Gabriel said and walked out of the door.

'Will nii-chan be okay?', Misa asked, walking over to the bed, closely followed by Light.

Erhard looked at the two kids and smiled. It was a smile that made the kids' hearts leap. 'He'll be fine. We'll give him some medicine to help him, alright?'

Misa nodded slightly while Light frowned. He hated being treated like a kid.

The door opened again and Gabriel walked in with a male glasses wearing nurse. The two walked over to the IV placed next to L's bed and changed the bags. A few moments later, L stopped crying and fell into a fitful sleep.

Soon after, the two doctors and the nurse left the room after telling Light to go to bed. The flowers were arranged in the vases on Light and L's bedside tables, roses for Light and lilies for L. Misa grabbed a chair and sat between the two beds, holding L's hand and chatting with Light.

'So, how come you and L know each other?', Light asked, lying down.

'We're neighbours and childhood friends. His house is right across from mine.'

'I see. He's a pretty strange person isn't he.'

'He may be strange but he's probably the nicest person I'd ever meet in my life. I still remember, when we we're younger, boys would always try to hit on me. I didn't like it and nii-chan knew. He'd always come help me out. Even now, when the other girls occasionally bully me, it's always nii-chan who comes to my rescue. Whenever I cry, nii-chan pats me on the head and stays by my side until I calm down. When I'm sick, he sits by my bedside and holds my hand until I fall asleep, though he always catches whatever I have because of his health. I… really treasure nii-chan. He's really very important to me.'

Light looked at Misa with a serious expression. 'Do you… love him?', he asked.

Misa smiled. 'I do…', she replied. Then she blushed deeply and waved her hands in front of her face. 'I-I mean, I like him as a brother. I don't have any romantic feelings for him. I don't… love him in the same way I love you.' Misa looked down at her hands, now curled on her lap, face still beet red.

Light turned his eyes away from the blond girl and looked at the ceiling. He wanted to know what it was like to love someone as well. He was dating Misa but it was because the girl really loved him. He, unfortunately, did not feel the same. He was, however, hoping that he would one day come to love the girl. He wanted not to the experience love felt towards family members, but the one felt towards a special someone. His mother told him that the sensation was both sweet and bitter. When loving someone, if the feelings are not returned, it's bitter. If, however, the feelings are reciprocated, it's sweet.

_'__Love is like a strawberry'_, his mother once told him, _'Sweet and bitter, but it gives you a happy feeling.'_

His mother told him that he's still young and would have plenty of time to experience love. But all his friends have already experienced the happiness and the pain of being in love. He wants to too.

_'__I want to fall in love as well…'_

As the thought crosses his mind, Light's eyelids droop and he falls into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the fouth chapter. I know it's short. I wasn't sure what to write. I'll try to make the future chapters longer. Please leave a review.  
****~Ryuuko**


End file.
